Welcome Home
by TitanPandora
Summary: Ludwig been away at war in Iraq for 2 years. Now he is coming home to husband and 3 dogs. Gerita


Feliciano laid outstretched on the warm red couch next to the phone. He begged and begged that it would go off early then it should. His husband. Bound by the ring and bonds. Is a general in the military who had to go off to Iraq to save children and fight this war. But he hasn't seen Ludwig for 2 years. 2 lonely years only bounded by letters and calling. How Feliciano wanted to hug his body and hold him close telling him it would be ok. Since Ludwig would sometimes cry over the phone of how much he wanted to go home and how much he wanted to see Feliciano. Feliciano would sometimes cry with him telling its gonna be ok when sometimes Ludwig was a crying mess. "Another good man down!" he was say or "How am I going to tell his family. He was such a family man!" He would cry. But now Ludwig was home saying in his letters that he would be coming home.

Feliciano just sat there and cried. Sometimes his brother would check on him to see if he hasn't killed himself yet or poisoned himself. Feli almost did it twice but called Ludwig after that. Feliciano was also a tad bit worried too. He had read in articles about men coming back from the missions dead drunks and idiots. But Feliciano couldn't see Ludwig as a clueless drunk. Of course Ludwig's brother went out and got drunk with Lovino's boyfriend but really Ludwig was nothing like his albino brother. He sighed sooner or later falling asleep in his eagle position.

~/~

Ludwig held his head closely to the bus window. Of course he had no car and his car probably had no gas but really if it did he would have drove straight home. Not to the base. He looked down at his hands which were now callous from the guns and the rouged terrain of Iraq. He was brought out his thought by his Denmark war mate Simon. "Hey bro don't look down. Were almost home, already tired and wanting to go home to your special lady." Simon pursed his lips laughing. Ludwig looked up and shook his head. "I don't have a special lady." He murmured. Feliciano was not a girl. Even though he was mistaken many times for one Feliciano Vargas is a guy.

Simon grabbed the picture of someone off his lap smiling. It was a _guy _with dark blue eyes and almost angel white hair. He wore a cross in his hair holding it back. He wore a sour look pushing the camera back. "His name is Lukas. He ain't no special lady but he is a beaut." Simon smiled. "I actually feel bad for him and Tino." Simon said quietly stroking the picture. "Tino?" I asked maybe a child or friend. "Berwald's boyfriend." He smiled brightly. Berwald was in the back of the bus probably snoozing or talking but he never knew that brick had anyone to exact.

"I actually have a husband." Ludwig said slowly pulling out the picture and a letter tapped to it and handing it too Simon who took with a smile. "Wow he is beautiful." He giggled as Ludwig blushed. For a huge scary general he had a beautiful sweet Italian husband who cooked for him happily and gave warm hugs and kisses and was a softy. "He is very sweet too." Ludwig whispered as Simon nodded handing the picture back.

"Were almost here." The bus driver stated as Ludwig stomach churned. He opened his phone. Berwald woke up and was looking over the seat as a high-pitch voice screamed out of the phone screaming he would get ready and he loved Berwald. And a deeper voice said he loved Simon quietly making Simon and Berwald laugh together smiling.

~/~

Feliciano woke up to the phone playing the tune he remembers clearly. He grabbed the home phone pressing it closely to his ear hoping it was Ludwig not his brother. "Hey Feli." The low voice came closely into the phone making tears trail down his face. "Luddie you almost here." He whispered he could hear the faint noises of everyone talking on the bus and the happy sounds of wives and husbands talking brightly to their heroes. "Yes. Can you pick me up so we can go home?" He said quietly with deep voice making Feliciano shiver inside. "Yes. Goodbye and see you soon Luddie Bear." Feliciano chimed he heard other people laughing at the nickname.

Feliciano stood up feeling his legs shake as he grabbed his blue coat and lacing his shoes feeling tears stream from his face. He called his brother telling him about how Ludwig was coming home. Lovino expressed loudly about how he didn't care but he was somewhat happy for his brother. Feliciano had to stop himself from crying not wanting to crash his car as he came to the base standing next to one not happy looking person who just looked irrated and the other one with a bright blue coat and a white bureau that hung to the side of his head. He also had a cute puppy clutched into his arm with a wide smile.

"Who are you waiting for?" The one with the puppy finally spoke with a large proud smile. "Err um Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciano stuttered. "The general! Are you his friend?" The man asked cluelessly. "No. I'm his husband." Feliciano held up his hand which had the golden ring around his pointer finger. "Oh that was unexpected. From Simon's letter I thought he was incaple of love. Oh but by the way Tino Väinämöinen and that's Lukas Bondevik." Tino smiled but Feliciano felt like punching him in the face. Ludwig could love greater than anyone. He really could! "I am Feliciano Beilschmidt." He said proudly. It was a long story why he took Ludwig name. Feliciano wanted kids. And Ludwig wanted some too. But for sure the kid would be bullied if the children knew he was adopted and had two farther so Feliciano took his last name for the kids.

Before Tino could get a statement out they were brought to the front by a man standing on one of the crates. "BUS 12 HAS ARRIVED!" He yelled. Feliciano opened up the letter.

_I am will be arriving on bus 12. Please remember my love._

"Bus 12." Feliciano repeated pressing the letter to his heart. It was nerve racking. What if Ludwig doesn't remember him or what if Ludwig stopped loving him? Feliciano mind raced with problems that may come up but when he saw the blond emerge from the bus door with his military uniform and duffle bag in search for the amber hair husband. Feliciano mind broke. All he did was scream as he raced up and threw himself at Ludwig wetting his shirt with his tears as he clutched the back of his uniform like a child not wanting to let go. He could smell Ludwig again, the smell of earth, dogs, himself, and just Ludwig, all Ludwig nothing else.

He slowly felt Ludwig return the hug from his shock faze leaning his head into Feliciano hair and crying his eyes out. He felt Ludwig get pats on the back from his troops, they really couldn't believe to see Ludwig breaking down crying. "I love you so much." Ludwig whispered into Feliciano hairs making him cry harder. "Oh I missed you so much." He added picking Feliciano up and spinning him around and kissing his lips. Feliciano giggled hugging Ludwig neck and smiling brightly. After a while they were telling the troops to eat something. Feliciano was eyeing the pasta as Ludwig laughing keeping as close as he could Feli. "Hey Simon!" Ludwig yelled. One of the over troops spun around. His hair was like everywhere as he waved running over to them. "Oh he's cuter then the picture." Simon smiled giving Feliciano a quick friendly hug. The man who was introduced as Lukas walked up Simon stepping on his foot.

"Oh by the way this is Lukas." Simon sputtered out holding his foot. "Nice to meet you." Lukas smiled shaking Ludwig hand and Feliciano's hand. "I already met you. Sorry about Tino he is a bit clueless." Lukas deadpanned. He seemed to be emotionless. Feliciano turned his head to peer over Ludwig body to see Tino talking away to a mega tall and muscular man laughing. "Well Berwald looks fine." Ludwig stated as they all gave a firm laugh

~/~

Ludwig drove his car home following Feliciano's small car. It made him happy to know Feliciano still was there, happy go lucky. The house still was the same. The warm honey look of gloss and the white shades. Feliciano ran into the front yard that was gated protectively and opened the door happily. Blacky, Tiny, and Gizmo ran straight out tackling Ludwig to the ground. Ludwig petted the dogs laughing hard. Blacky was of course black but was a lab. Tiny was a German Shepard that really wasn't tiny and Gizmo was a golden lab. Feliciano giggled petting hid favorite and his dog Gizmo as the dogs pounced around sniffing him looking for Ludwig's true scent.

Ludwig heaved himself up hugging Feliciano as he walked into the warm homey house. Everything to the smell was the same. The fire place was lit letting off warm heat and little light. The house smelled off pasta and Italian spices. Ludwig started to cry but he didn't notice to Feliciano wiped the tears away. "Your home now." He whispered.

~/~

**End thank you to troops and make sure to comment :3**

**-TitanPandora**


End file.
